At present, there is no suitable solution to the problem of informing a MN about the characteristics of network access in the neighborhood of the MN, that can best satisfy the preferences of the MN. As wireless mobile data networks evolve and proliferate, access networks employing different radio technologies (such as WLAN, WCDMA, GPRS, cdma2000, Bluetooth), as well as those belonging to different administrative entities, may each provide coverage within the same geographical area. In such a situation, a MN that is connected to an access router (AR_current) of a given access network may wish to locate an AR or ARs in the proximity of AR_current that can satisfy certain preferred criteria of the MN.
One suitable enabling technology for this type of operation is the Candidate Access Router (CAR) discovery protocol that is currently under development. Reference in this regard can be had to, for example, “Issues in candidate access router discovery for seamless IP-level handoffs”, http://ietf.org/internet-drafts/drafts-ietf-seamoby-cardiscovery-issues-04.txt. The CAR discovery protocol enables the identification of the capability set of ARs that have overlapping coverage with that of AR_current. The information describing the capabilities of ARs in the proximity of AR_current, which is collected by using the CAR discovery protocol, is stored in a Physical Neighborhood List (PNL) of AR_current.
However, prior to this invention a need existed for a MN-AR messaging interface that enabled the retrieval of the PNL information at the MN.